Pecas
by Miyuu.des
Summary: Harry descubre que Draco tiene pecas y va a hacer lo que pueda para volverlas a ver. Octavo año. Drarry. Drabble.


-Vamos, ¡mostramelas!

-No sé de qué hablás, Potter.

-Dale, Draco, las ví el otro día cuando me desperté antes que vos- gimoteó Harry en la Sala Común de los de octavo año -¡Quiero ver tus pecas!

Draco masculló algo por lo bajo; Harry creyó oír algo parecido a "estúpidos Gryffindors" y "metiche inmaduro".

-Novio o no, Potter, no te voy a mostrar nada.

Como verán, varias cosas cambiaron ese último año. No muchos habían vuelto a Hogwarts para completar sus estudios, por lo que el octavo año del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era una unión de todas las Casas compartiendo cuartos y una nueva Sala Común en busca de perder diferencias y conseguir un año pacífico.

La energía que antes ponían en alimentar la rivalidad de Casas se había ido con la guerra, y eso no excluyó a Harry y Draco, quienes, si bien no habían comenzado bien, terminaron hablando cordialmente por un proyecto; unidos por jugadores de Quidditch _hot_ , la cordialidad pasó a amistad y, aquella amistad, terminó en la inevitable resolución: Draco invitó a salir a Harry.

Luego de una terrible primera cita, y tres o cuatro más que le siguieron a esa, Harry le pidió a Draco que fuera su novio de manera oficial y…acá estamos hoy, Harry sentado a horcajadas sobre Draco en el sillón de su vacía Sala Común, pidiéndole ver otra faceta suya.

-Draaacoo.

-No.

Harry se restregó contra su novio, moviendo sus caderas hacia abajo y en círculos, haciendo a Draco jadear de sorpresa y excitación.

-¿Por favor?- Volvió a moverse para abajo, asegurándose de que su cara estuviera sólo a centímetros del Slytherin en cuestión.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- Suspiró, agarrando su varita de la mesa ratona a su lado -… _finite incantatem._

De forma pausada fueron aparecieron miles de manchitas amarronadas sobre las mejillas y nariz de Malfoy, adornando su rostro. Harry no dijo nada por un rato, haciendo a Draco removerse bajo él sobre el sillón, de repente muy consciente de que estaba revelándole a Harry algo que nadie, ni siquiera Pansy, sabía.

Despacio, casi como si la cara de Draco fuera de vidrio, Harry subió sus morenas manos y las posicionó con delicadeza la cara de Malfoy, tirándolo hacia adelante y a un fogoso beso que dejó a ambos sin aire. Harry, luego de separarse lentamente, apoyó su frente con la de su novio.

-No que me vaya a quejar pero, ¿a qué viene todo eso?

Harry sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-No tenés idea- Comenzó, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos verdes –No te das ni una idea de lo lindo que sos, es injusto- Draco enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero puso una máscara de suficiencia en su rostro.

-Por supuesto, yo _soy_ perfecto- Gruñó un poco –Excepto por estas odiosas pecas.

-Son perfectas, _sos_ perfecto- Y Harry lo decía con esa cara tan sería y sus ojos ardiendo de sinceridad y cariño que Draco no pudo evitar tirar la preocupación de que cualquiera de sus compañeros pudieran entrar a la Sala y verlos para besarlo hasta que lo único que se acordara fuera cómo decir Draco.

No sabían muy bien cómo había pasado, pero en algún momento entre que Harry le sacó la camisa a Draco para sostenerse a uñas y dientes de su espalda, y el momento en el que Draco había recostado a Harry en el sillón, sus manos habían viajado abajo del bóxer de Potter y agarrado su miembro con firmeza.

Harry gimió roncamente –DraAh…¡Cuarto!-

Draco no se hizo de rogar y, quince minutos más tarde, ambos estaban saciados y recostados sobre la cama de Seamus, una de las más cercanas a la puerta, y donde habían caído al entrar. Las manos de Harry recorrían las mejillas del Slytherin, creando patrones irreconocibles; Harry frunció el ceño, murmurando algo.

-¿Qué?

Harry enrojeció hasta los orejas, mirando a otro lado –Cuarenta y seis- Tosió, limpiándose la garganta, avergonzado cuando Draco no logró comprender –Conté cuarenta y seis hoy; ayer eran menos- Al ver que Draco buscaba su varita, seguro para ocultar nuevamente sus pecas con un _Glamour_ , Harry reaccionó agarrando su mano -¡No! Digo…¿no?- Parecía no tener palabras –Yo…ehm…te quedan bien, ¿okay? Yo…sí, eso.

Harry parecía tan perdido, Draco se inclinó a besarlo castamente en los labios, sonriendo de lado luego.

-Está bien- Susurró contra sus labios, pues, teniendo a Harry a su lado, un par de pecas no parecían tan graves.


End file.
